Movie Night
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: NiouKiri Kirihara gets kicked out. Niou watches a movie. Kirihara soon realized, NIOU SENPAI IS NOT ROMANTIC.


Movie Night

NiouKiri!! (There needs to be a lot more NiouKiri...) Plus, I haven't written anything in a while, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Now Kirihara was never one for sappy movies, actually, he'd rather violence ones. The type that includes manslaughter… Yes, manslaughter… or maybe just a lot of blood. He would watch it at his own house, but his sister (being mean and all) kicked him out of the house screaming, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO WATCH THAT RETARDED MOVIE, WATCH IT ELSEWHERE!"

So, Kirihara was kicked out. Now today was a Saturday night, and he got bored. After all, walking around town _isn't_ very interesting. He would call Marui, but he's probably too busy taking care of the two little brats called his _brothers_.

The boy had been walking past half an hour now, and he still had no idea _where_ to go. After all, the arcades were closed, and Kirihara was _not_ happy. Why would they close at nine thirty? No one would sleep at nine thirty!

He had been wandering in the park, now he was plopped on a bench, shivering. Why didn't his stupid sister give him a jacket? Didn't she know it was winter? All he had a black thin t-shirt and a pair of old jeans with a too many holes in it. No, he wouldn't buy new pairs, because one, this was his favorite pair, and two, his _sister_ told him to buy another one.

Kirihara sneezed and decided to just walk home. Maybe he can watch it on his parent's computer or something (if nee-chan didn't kill it yet).

After ten minutes of trying to find his house, the phone in his back pocket started to ring. He pulled it out, and answered, "Hello?" (No, he wouldn't see the caller id because he's too lazy to.)

"Yo… Akaya… are you cold?"

"N-Niou-senpai? How'd you know that!? Are you spying on me?" Kirihara asked, wishing he was home already.

"No… You're outside my window, idiot," Niou said.

Kirihara looked around, indeed, there was a small sign that had said, "Niou Residence." He felt stupid, he's been to Niou-senpai's house before (with either Jackal or Marui) but he can't even recognize it. "I can see that now," Kirihara muttered.

"Get in here, I don't want Yukimura finding out I left his poor little kouhai outside in the cold." With that said, Niou hung up.

Kirihara scowled, "Doesn't anyone say _bye_ anymore?" He slipped the phone back into his pocket. He walked over to Niou's front porch and looked around. Yup, this was definitely Niou's house. Of course, peering into someone's window is quite rude, but this is KIRIHARA AKAYA we're talking about.

The door opened and Niou, with his t-shirt and shorts, was standing by the door. He probably washed his hair, Kirihara noted. Niou gestured the younger boy in and lead him to the living room.

Kirihara was suddenly greeted by warmth, and some smell that smells like… food. Did he eat dinner yet? Oh yeah, he did… and nee-chan was _not_ a good cook.

Niou led the boy to the couch. He grabbed a towel and was now drying his hair. "So… why are you here?" He asked.

"Nee-chan kicked me out…" Kirihara mumbled, hugging a pillow. "Stupid sister… she didn't even give me a jacket…"

"I guess you're pretty lucky to have stumbled to my house," Niou said, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Marui and his family went out for dinner, Yagyuu and his family went on a short trip to visit their aunt, and Yanagi is off at Seigaku's Inui's house. Yukimura went to a convention this morning (hence he was not in practice) with his parents, and Sanada's over in Tokyo (for reasons unknown). Jackal's over with Marui… I think it's 'cause they think Jackal's Marui's best friend or something…"

Kirihara sneezed, "What happened to your parents and family members then?" He asked.

"Nee-chan's at her friend's house… My brother went on a sleepover… my parents went on a honeymoon (again)."

"Isn't this like, the tenth time your parents went on a honeymoon?"

Niou nodded.

"So you're _all_ alone in the house?"

"Yeah."

"…I think I'll leave since it's not safe for a child like me to be with someone like you…" Kirihara muttered.

"Where're you gonna go? I thought your sister kicked you out," Niou said.

"Better than staying with Niou-senpai!"

"Che… You're gonna walk outside?" Niou looked at the clock, "At ten at night?"

"Holy--… it's ten?!" Kirihara exclaimed. "I never got to watch my stupid movie!!"

"Which one?"

"The one with the guy… you know, bloody monsters," Kirihara rambled on.

"…Isn't there a rerun on TV of that today?"

"Yeah, but I missed it already."

Niou turned on the TV, "How'd you know? Most of the times, they rerun it the whole day so people can watch… See? It's on. And it just started."

"Is this just an excuse for me to stay with you so you won't get lonely?" Kirihara asked dully.

Niou thought about it was a _reaaaaal_ long time. "Maybe," He said. "Hey, you want a soda?"

The boy nodded. "Get a blanket," Kirihara called out once Niou had gotten up.

"Yeah, yeah."

A few minutes later, Niou came back in with drinks and a blanket. "Happy, _hime-sama_?"

Kirihara scowled, "I'm a guy, dammit," he snapped.

Niou smirked, "Oh really? You don't seem that way…"

"If I were a prince, I would make you my slave and you'll have to do everything I say!"

"Like now?" Niou say sitting back down on the couch.

Kirihara pulled the blanket over himself and snuggled in. Yes, he still was hugging that poor defenseless pillow. "You're not cold?" He asked, pointing to Niou's shirt.

"No… why?" Niou asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm freezing, how are you _not_ cold?"

"I'm just stronger than you," The older boy said.

Kirihara pouted, but he continued to watch the movie.

* * *

It was about midnight, the movie almost ended. How long was this stupid movie?!

Kirihara was somewhat surprised his sister didn't call him, that or he didn't hear it over the screaming coming from the television. He had pulled out his black phone and see if he had any missed messages, nope. His sister didn't bother calling. She's probably thinking he's over at Marui's or something.

Niou yawned. He was in the covers too, yes, after much complaining from Kirihara that Niou's shifting from his seat was making cold air getting in his blanket, Niou decided to get in too… that or he was actually cold and he didn't admit it.

Kirihara wasn't about to sleep just yet. This was the interesting part of the movie! It would be idiotic to sleep through that part!

"When's the stupid movie over?" Niou complained, pulling the blanket closer to his side.

Kirihara pulled the blanket back, "I think in half an hour?"

"Give me back the covers," Niou said dangerously.

Kirihara growled, "Never."

How childish, they were fighting over a blanket…

"These are mine," Niou stated, pulling the blanket.

"I'm the guest!" Kirihara shouted childishly.

"Don't make me kick you out!" Niou threatened.

Kirihara twitched. Time for, "be-sweet-and-hope-Niou-senpai-would-fall-for-it-so-I-can-get-my-blanket-back" plan! He did his best puppy eyes and even pouted, "B-B-But Niou-senpai… I would get cold…"

Niou stared at Kirihara. "No, princess… You can't have the blanket."

Kirihara twitched again, "You said you were strong!!" He pointed an accusing finger at Niou, who shrugged.

Niou yawned, "Just get back to watching the movie, you won't feel cold that way."

"NOOOO! I WANT MY COVERS!" Kirihara shouted. He climbed under the covers.

"OI, don't climb under the covers if you wanna watch the show!"

Kirihara's head popped out where Niou was. "HA, YOU CAN'T STEAL IT NOW!" He said childishly.

"Akaya… you're… like… laying on top of me if you noticed," Niou said.

"So? We're both guys here, I won't suffocate you with boobs like how my aunt does when she hugs me."

"…That was… nice to know…?" Niou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Movie time!" Kirihara shifted and turned to the TV.

Niou grunted, "Ow. You're heavy, ya know."

"You make a bad cushion but you don't see me complaining," Kirihara replied sharply.

"I'm not _supposed_ to be a cushion, though."

"Now you are," Kirihara said.

"Che… if you give me back problems after this, I'll kill you," Niou said, annoyed that Kirihara was not getting off.

Kirihara stuck his tongue out childishly, "Nyah, nyah, no you won't! Yukimura will save me!"

Niou yawned, "Whatever…" He muttered, "I'm too lazy to reply to your immature actions."

* * *

The movie had already ended, but Kirihara wasn't getting off. Well, one reason's is because Niou was warm… the second was that his arm was wrapped firmly around the younger boy's waist, Kirihara couldn't get out. Niou was not even sleeping! He was flipping through channels!

"Niou-senpai… lemme off… it's too hot now," Kirihara mumbled.

"You wanted to be warm, so you're _staying_," Niou replied, not taking his eyes away from the television screen. "Go to sleep or something."

Kirihara yawned. "Fine…" he closed his eyes. Cool, he can hear Niou's breathing! Wait… why is that cool? Well… at least he knows Niou is alive and not an evil demon thing trying to ruin people's lives?

Or maybe… Kirihara fell asleep before thinking of more things to say about Niou.

* * *

It was the next morning. Kirihara was still snuggling in the blanket. He shifted, and then fell off the couch with a thud. "OW!" He cried. "Wasn't Niou-senpai making sure I wouldn't fall off?" He looked around, where_ was _Niou anyways?

Niou walked out from the kitchen, "Hello, _hime-sama_, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh…"

"Here, you can have this piece of toast," Niou said, giving the boy a burnt piece of toast. "I can't cook, ok?"

"…" Kirihara just took a bite. It _was_ burnt. VERY burnt.

"You going home soon, or do I have to drag you back?" Niou asked randomly.

"I'm going home…" Kirihara mumbled. "Nee-chan probably would be happy I wasn't home the whole night."

Niou smirked, and kicked Kirihara out. "See ya, brat. And last night… you were too heavy so I went to my room."

"…" Kirihara got up and walked home.

_Niou-senpai's gonna be on my "to-kill" list…_ He thought.

* * *

Kirihara checked off, "romantic" on his list for Niou.

Nope, Niou-senpai _wasn't_ romantic at all.

But he could make a note!

_Always "stumble" into Niou-senpai's property on Saturday nights._


End file.
